Sir yes sir
by captainpezberry
Summary: A story I wrote for paily week on tumblr. Day 1: meet the parents. When Paige gets the chance to finally meet Emily's dad it's in an unexpected way that neither of them ever expected.


"You stay put, Private. I am going to get us some water!" Paige pointed back into the bedroom playfully, smirking at Emily on the bed.

"Yes, ma'am" Emily gave her a playful salute from where she sat with the sheets pulled up over her chest. Her hair was a mess and their clothes were tossed all over the room. It had started with them cleaning out the guest room and Paige coming across a box of Emily's dad's old basic training gear. Paige had been goofing around and put on the combat boots, a hat, and one of the camouflage jackets. From there it turned into a playful game of basic training with Emily as the new recruit and Paige as the drill sergeant. Unable to resist each other, and a bit of role playing, the girls were soon indulging in a bit of forbidden love when the drill sergeant just couldn't stop staring at the private's ass when she did jumping jacks.

After more than one round of don't touch, don't kiss both girls were parched so Paige had slipped back into the camo jacket, and only the camo jacket, and was on a mission to retrieve some water for the both of them. Emily's mom was in Philly for the afternoon and her dad was still in Texas so the girls had the entire house to their selves. This was definitely not the first time Paige had walked around naked, or in this case nearly naked, in the house. It was almost like a second home to her already so jogging down the steps to the kitchen with just the camo jacket dangling loosely around her body where it barely covered her ass wasn't a second thought for her.

Paige was humming to herself as she leaned into the open fridge now, rummaging around for a snack to take back with the water. She had two water bottles tucked up under one of her arms and was using the other one to push containers around in the fridge searching for the leftover pie Mrs. Fields had put in there from the night before.

"Emmy?" A deep voice broke the silence that had filled the kitchen, causing Paige's heart to jump into her throat. Not only had she just been scared half to death, but the realization that she was absolutely not alone in the house and she was half naked hit her like a tsunami wave. Her eyes widened and she froze on the spot. Who was in the house?

"Emily, honey? It's dad."

Paige's jaw dropped and the water bottles fell from under arm. Emily's father was home? He was standing on the other side of the open fridge door expecting to see his daughter when she straightened up.

"Are you alright, sweetie? You dropped your waters. Here let me help."

"No!" Paige yelped and shot straight up so she was now looking over the open door. Her eyes met a very confused Mr. Fields and the color drained from her cheeks. She felt like she might pass out.

Blinking rapidly, the man took a step back and looked over the stranger standing in his kitchen. Her hair was a mess, she didn't seem to be wearing shoes from what he could see under the fridge door, and she looked completely terrified. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I thought you were Emily. Is she home?"

"Yeah" Paige nodded quickly and offered him a forced smile. Her hands were gripping hard to the fridge door, holding it to her body, and hoping beyond hope that he didn't try and step around the door again because if he did he would see way too much of his daughter's girlfriend. "She's upstairs in her room. I was, um, just getting something to eat for us. We've been, um, cleaning a lot all day."

The man looked her over for a moment then smiled and nodded slowly "And where is my wife?"

"Philly" Paige said with a strained squeak in her voice. She cleared her throat, realizing now just how thirsty she was. She licked her lips to bring a bit of moisture back to her mouth before she continued "She had to pick up a few things but she said she would be back later tonight to cook dinner."

Again Mr. Fields eyed Paige carefully before he nodded in understanding. He licked his lips and cleared his throat before he finally asked what he had been wondering since Paige had stood up "And who are you?"

"Paige" She sighed her own name with a bit of defeat. This was officially the most awkward moment of her entire life.

"Oh! Emily's girlfriend, of course! I'm sorry, I should have assumed. I have heard so much about you it is a pleasure to finally get to meet you." He smiled and offered his hand out for Paige to shake it.

Paige eyed his hand then looked down at her own hand that was gripping the fridge door. She bit her lip and was contemplating how to go about this. It wasn't until she heard Mr. Fields clear his throat again that she realized she probably looked insane just standing there staring at his hand. She looked back up at him and a forced smile slid over her lips before she dropped her head in shame and lifted her hand to take his. As soon as her arm lifted it was obvious to see she was wearing his old army jacket and she had absolutely no explanation for why she was wearing it.

His eyes dropped to their hands, then her arm, and he cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"We found it while cleaning" Paige squeaked out and let her hand slide from his hand. She was staring at her feet now and praying the fridge exploded or something so she could escape this situation forever.

"Paige, what is taking you so long, it's just wa-" Emily stepped into the kitchen then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her dad standing there. She was draped with the sheet from her bed and that was it. Her eyes went wide with surprise when she saw her dad was home. She almost smiled and ran over to him before she realized that she was standing basically naked in her kitchen with her girlfriend hiding behind the fridge door, half naked, and her father was looking between the both of them slowly putting the pieces together.

"Emmy?" He finally broke the thick awkward silence that had filled the room. He looked his daughter over then glanced at Paige and gave his head a single nod "I wanted to surprise you and it looks like I have."

"Daddy" Emily whimpered, biting her lip to keep it from quivering as she fought off tears. She was so embarrassed and she could only imagine how horrified Paige was. She took a deep breath and gave him an apologetic puppy dog face before shrugging "I am so glad you're home. I see you've met my girlfriend."

Mr. Fields nodded his head slowly and looked back at Paige. He gave her a smile and let out a sound that was half a laugh and half a sigh before shrugging and giving his head a shake. "I am going to let you two, um, freshen up. I will be down here in the living room when you're ready." He eyed the girls once more before he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Paige closed her eyes and dropped her head in shame. She shook her head and found strength enough in her hands to do up the zipper so she wasn't hanging out naked anymore. Once she was covered she stepped out from where she had been hiding and closed the fridge door behind her. She walked right by Emily and to the stairs.

"Paige?" Emily turned and ran after her, catching her halfway up the stairs. "Are you okay? Where are you going?"

"No" Paige shook her head and let out a defeated laugh "I am mortified, Emily. That was the single most horrific experience in my life!"

"I didn't know he was coming" Emily frowned and took Paige's hand "Please don't be mad. I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault" Paige said with a half smile and a shake of her head "You had no idea he was coming and you were standing there just as naked as I was. Neither of us got out of that with any dignity." She shrugged then turned and started up the stairs again.

"Where are you going?" Emily followed her quickly.

"To get dressed" Paige nodded, heading to Emily's room once she reached the top of the steps. "Then I am going to go back down there and try and get a little of my dignity back by shaking your father's hand when I'm not half naked. I don't know if I will be able to look him in the eyes but I sure as Hell am going to try because that is your father and I really, really, really want him to like me and maybe one day be able to forget that the first time he met me I was naked in his kitchen."

Emily nodded slowly, biting her lip to fight a laugh. She lost the fight and a soft laugh slipped from her lips.

"This is not funny!" Paige whined as she pulled on some clothes.

"I know. I know!" Emily couldn't stop giggling. She put a hand to her mouth and shook her head but it wouldn't stop.

Paige scowled at her for a moment before she rolled her eyes and started to laugh too "I can't believe I just met your father like that."

"You must really love me because you haven't jumped out the window yet."

"I thought about it" Paige said with a laugh before pulling her hair back into a more uniform ponytail. "But you're right, I do love you and I want your dad to love me too." She shrugged and gave her girlfriend a loving smile "So hurry up and get dressed so we can get the second most awkward encounter I'll ever have in my life over with and then never bring it up again, okay?"

Emily nodded and pulled a shirt over her head. When her eyes landed on Paige again, she gave her a dreamy smile and let out a happy sigh "I love you so much."

"You better" Paige winked and slipped on her shoes while she waited for Emily to finish getting dressed. It was definitely not the way meeting her father had played out in her head but at least from here on out nothing could be as awkward as when they first met so she knew things could only go up from there.


End file.
